1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a caddie for a carpet pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet poles are employed as an attachment for a lift-truck to skewer, lift and transport rolls of carpeting, usually in a carpet warehouse. The carpet poles, provided in standard lengths of nine feet or twelve feet, are intended to be mounted on the forward mask of a lift-truck. Because of the weight of a standard carpet pole, two men are customarily employed to lift the pole for mounting and to lift the pole again for demounting.
In a typical floor-covering warehouse, a single lift-truck may be equipped with conventional lifting forks for some portions of a typical working shift. For other portions of the working shift, the lifting forks must be removed and replaced by a carpet pole for moving rolls of carpeting. This interchange may be repeated ten or more times during an eigth-hour working day. Each of the individual lifting forks can be easily mounted and demounted by one man. However two men are required to mount and to demount the carpet pole because of its weight. The demounted carpet pole frequently becomes an obstacle to movement through the passageway where it was placed, and may be a safety hazard.